


it's so painfully obvious

by lancemcfuck



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions, Feeling Confession, M/M, Mutual Pining, Old Friends, Pining, Pining Michael, au with no squip, boyf riends - Freeform, pining Jeremy, theyre just pining nerds i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancemcfuck/pseuds/lancemcfuck
Summary: Michael Mell has been pining for Jeremy Heere for four years.And one night in his basement can change that.





	it's so painfully obvious

Twelve years. Twelve years of friendship. Twelve years of being there for the other through thick and thin. When Jeremy’s mom left, when they both started middle school, when Michael came out as gay, and everything in between. 

And four years of Michael being hopelessly in love with his best friend, pining day after day. Seeing the best in Jeremy, despite the other not always able to see it as well. It wasn’t like Michael tried to find someone else. He did, not in a rebound way but just trying to find someone who could care for him in the way he wants to care for the other. His friendship with Jeremy has never wavered, however, and neither did his crush on him. 

Much to his avail.

He hated how every time Jeremy laughed he’d feel a little flutter in his stomach, or how when Jeremy would drape himself in Michael’s lap Michael’s heart would lurch. 

Who was he kidding, he loved it. He loved the rush of seeing his best friend running towards him and feeling his heart swell at the sight. Or feeling such amount of… emotion whenever Jeremy was even doing something as dumb as sitting in his designated bean bag and playing Apocalypse of the Damned with Michael. It was dumb! Just a stupid crush, he repeated to himself the first three years of said crush. But at this point, he realized it wasn’t just a “dumb crush.” It’d been four goddamned years and Michael was still pining over Jeremy Heere. 

  
  


* * *

Apocalypse of the Damned flashed on the screen. 

**LEVEL ONE**

Jeremy and Michael sat in their designated bean bags, red for Michael and blue for Jeremy. Jeremy once joked about them being Ruby and Sapphire which of course caused Michael’s brain to short circuit. The classic “gay otherthinking” then occured for about… thirty minutes. No, he didn’t get anything done within those thirty minutes. 

Lights flashed across the screen as Michael and Jeremy’s characters made their way around the game, trying to stay alive. Mutters of “shit” and “fuck” passed between the two boys until they finally got to level five. They would always break on levels of multiples of five.

Michael threw his head back. “Ughhh man this game is so fucking hard.”

Jeremy snickered, glancing over at the other. “Well yeah, they aren’t going to make it easy, man.”

Michael glared at the other, rolling over on his stomach. “Let’s do something else. We always play video games. We should do some…” he paused dramatically before lowering his voice an octave. “Manly bonding.” Jeremy snorted, rolling his eyes. “And that would entail…?” Michael shrugged. “I didn’t think that far ahead.” Both boys laughed at that. Comfortable silence hung in the air for a few seconds. “Whatdya wanna talk about?” Jeremy asked a little quietly. They were both on their backs staring at the ceiling. 

A few more moments passed by before Jeremy rolled over on his stomach and looked at Michael. “What is your biggest dream.” Michael was taken aback by this. They didn’t normally talk about deep stuff unless they were really high. “Um.. I don’t know. To live life to the fullest, I guess.” Jeremy nodded along with what Michael was saying. “I used to think Christine was my biggest dream.” Michael’s heart plummeted. He loved Christine, really she was as sweet as could be. But… hearing her name out of Jeremy’s mouth only meant bad things for him. “But now, it’s different. Sure, I still love her but… not in the same way.” Jeremy shrugged, his face growing a little red. “Now… I want to be me. Be someone I want to be. Not someone I want to get away from.” Michael was awestruck. His friend had grown before his eyes. 

“Bro… I’m so proud of you.” Jeremy snorted and punched Michael’s arm. “No I’m serious! Like… that’s super fucking awesome, man.” 

“Yeah yeah, I know. Besides now I’m just stuck in this… hole.” Michael arched an eyebrow. “What? A hole of what?” 

“I dunno like… my eyes have been opened and now I’m stuck!”

Michael didn’t know what the fuck Jeremy meant. “Uhhh. okay. I think?” Jeremy groaned loudly and flopped back onto his back. “Life is so weird.” Michael nodded to that. That he definitely understood loud and clear. “It really is. Am I high? I feel high.” Jeremy shook his head. “No but… it’s just 4 am so that may be adding to that feeling.” 

“I’m so not tired.”

“No, me neither dude. I feel that.” 

More silence. 

“Maybe we should sleep…” 

“No, just like, get into bed. Or something. Not sleep yet but…” Michael yawned. Jeremy chuckled. “Yeah, yeah I get you.” 

They changed into pjs, which consisted of boxers and a tshirt, and Michael climbed into his full sized bed. Jeremy stood awkwardly for a second before clearing his throat. “U-um Mikey?” Michael sat up. “What’s up, Jer?” 

Jeremy shuffled with his shirt for a second while Michael raised an eyebrow at him. “Could I- uh- could I just… share.. The uh- the bed? With you?” Michael couldn’t believe his ears. “Sure! I mean- sure. Of course, Jer. You could’ve asked earlier.” Even through the darkness, Michael could see Jeremy’s blush, which made Michael smile just a little. He felt the bed shift a little and Jeremy slide under the covers next to him. Michael’s heart rate steadily increased. 

The bed was small. Michael never seemed to notice but now that he and his crush/best friend were sharing it, it was very, very noticeable. 

The tension in the air was stifling. Jeremy was somewhat regretting his decision but was also so grateful to himself to be able to be so close to Michael. 

The weight moved on Michael’s side of the bed as he shifted and slowly wrapped an arm around Jeremy, his heart pounding in his chest. He felt Jeremy stiffen, then relax slowly, shuffling back into Michael’s embrace. Both boys remained somewhat stiff until they both let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding and relaxed. It was just two bros spooning. Nothing weird about that. No homo. 

Heart rates were at a steady rate of 115 bpm for both boys, neither of whom were falling asleep any time soon. Michael couldn’t help but notice how nice it felt to have Jeremy in his arms, and Jeremy couldn’t help by notice how nice it felt to be in Michael’s arms. It was a pretty damn gay moment. 

A few more minutes passed by. Jeremy sat up in the bed, looking down at Michael who was pretending to be asleep. “Mikey? Are you awake?” Michael didn’t stir. “God dammit, Mike, why do you have to be so damn cute,” he muttered under his breath. Michael’s breath hitched in his throat, which he knew gave him away. The other boy’s face flushed, realizing that Michael was awake. “I-I mean- sorry- I thought you were asleep and-” Michael sat up and cut him off with a kiss. Jeremy’s breath caught in his throat as he realized what was happening. He leaned into the kiss, his heart hammering in his ears. 

“This is the hole,” Jeremy breathed. Michael stopped for a moment, breathing heavily. “What?” 

“You- you’re the hole. I- I’ve fallen for you. Like, really hard too.” Michael had to take a moment to understand this. “Jer.” Jeremy faltered. “Oh my god I- this is so-” 

“I’ve been in love with your dumb ass for four years.”

Jeremy’s eyes were so wide Michael thought something had gone wrong. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” he finally stuttered out. Michael laughed. “Dude, you were in love with Christine.” Jeremy’s face flushed once again. “I- oh. I’m sorry.” 

“No- dude don’t apologize it’s okay you didn’t know.” Michael leaned over and placed another kiss on Jeremy’s lips. “Jeremiah Heere, will you be my boyfriend?” He heard a giggle from the other boy and a soft “of course” which was all he needed to crush the other boy in a semi hug semi kiss. Sure, it was awkward but it was just them, at 4:30 am in a basement, in each other’s arms. Happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no write! I hope you all enjoyed this fic and please leave kudos and comments!!! also the title is based off a deh song ;)


End file.
